As a conventional technology, a control device for an internal combustion engine that has a single-pressure-feed dual-injection type fuel supply system is known as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-30573 (JP 2009-30573 A). A single-pressure-feed dual-injection type fuel supply system has a pump-driving cam on which the number of convex parts equivalent to half the number of cylinders are formed. This pump-driving cam rotates once each time the crankshaft rotates twice (one cycle) to cause each convex part to drive a fuel pump. That is, a single-pressure-feed dual-injection type fuel supply system is configured in such a way that, while the fuel pump performs the fuel pressure-feed operation once, the two-cylinder fuel injection is performed. Such a single-pressure-feed dual-injection type fuel supply system may also be employed in an internal combustion engine that uses alcohol fuel.